Legend of Korra: The Avatar State
by Explorer08
Summary: Okay, this is set just after Tahno has lost his bending. Yeah, I know it's been forever, but I wrote this a long time ago and just am getting some courage to publish it :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

LoK: The Avatar State Pt. 1

"Ugh! I can't do this Tenzin!" Korra threw up her hands and flopped onto the ground. "You just haven't tried hard enough. You're too distracted" Tenzin scolded. The young Avatar just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Can I go train with the guys for a while" she asked. Tenzin huffed a little and nodded. Jumping up, Korra hugged him and ran to her room.

As she changed into her new sparing gear, a gift from Katara, Korra admired the blue halter top and capris. "Korra?" The young Avatar turned to see Asami standing in her doorway. "Hey Asami, what's up?" "The boys are already out in the training courtyard, but I'm going into the city if you want to come" Asami asked. Korra shook her head. "Sorry Asami, I already promised I would practice with them. Maybe next time" she called, slipping past her and out the door. Asami sighed, "Yeah, maybe."

"Hey guys" Korra yelled. Mako and Bolin turned to see her running towards them. "Korra, you're finally here" Bolin said, smiling. Korra exchanged high fives with him and they began to run through their now useless sparing routine. "You know, we don't need to do this as long now, since there is no Pro Bending right now" Mako said. "Korra, will Tenzin let you go out for a while" Bolin asked. Korra shrugged, "I don't know, probably, if we all go."

"Tenzin!" He turned to see Korra running towards him. "Korra, what is it?" "Can we go to the city" she begged. "Have you even done anything related to Airbending today?" Korra looked at the ground. "Not really, but it's soooo boring. I can't just sit there. I'm sure Aang didn't have to meditate every time he used his bending, so maybe I'll be inspired and use it while I'm out" she said, trying to sway him. "Oh, all right then. Be safe" Tenzin gave in reluctantly. Korra jumped into the air. "YES! Thanks Tenzin, I'll be back for supper." She ran out to the docks and met up with Mako and Bolin. "What did he say" Bolin asked. Korra smiled. "I'll take that as a yes" Mako laughed. He started to step onto the ramp leading up to the deck of the ferry, when Korra spoke up. "Wait, I want to try something." He looked at Bolin, who nodded. Korra stepped to the edge of the dock and raised her hands in a flurry of movement, at the same moment she dove in. "What is she doing" Mako asked his little brother. Bolin just shrugged. Suddenly, Korra rose out of the water on a huge wave, fringed with white foam. She bent the wave towards the city, and the brothers scrambled to get on the ferry and follow.

When they got off of the ferry, the boys ran over to Korra, who was standing on the pier. "Wow, that was so cool" Bolin exclaimed. Korra laughed, "I guess so. I remembered Katara mentioning that she had done something like that when they were trying to end the Hundred Year War." "Well, now that we've had our amazing moment for the day, let's find Asami. I know she came here earlier" Mako said. The other two both nodded and followed him into the main part of downtown.

By the evening, they had met up with Asami and were at Lao Jong's Noodle shop. "Ohmygosh, thesenoodlesaregood" Bolin said through his mouth full of food. "Dude, really" Mako scolded. Korra and Asami laughed as Bolin chewed his food and stuck out his tongue. "I'll be right back guys" Korra said, getting up. She walked across the shop.

"Hey Tahno" she said. "Hey Korra. So you heard when the Arena opens again" he asked. Korra shook her head and sighed. "Chief Beifong said it'll be a while before they let any big groups get together like that again." "Oh, ok. Well we have to be going, another perk of losing your bending , leaving while you can still catch a cab" he said, standing and leading his two friends to the door. "See you around Korra. And thanks." She smiled, but as she turned to go back to her table, someone pressed a piece of paper into her hand. She quickly read it, and after telling the others she had an errand to run, Korra headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

LoK: The Avatar State Pt. 2

_If you want to stop Amon, meet me in the arena at nine. Come alone._

Korra read the message again and looked around for anyone slinking in the shadows. Suddenly, a figure appeared from inside a doorway. "Did you give me a note" she asked quietly. "Yeah, I did. You should know that Amon is going to bomb the Police Headquarters" the man said, then disappeared. "Hey, wait" Korra shouted after him. Suddenly, the lights flicked on and she heard hands clapping. "Well, you really are easy to trick. This is the second time you have fallen into my trap." She turned around to see Hiroshi Sato standing behind her. "Mr. Sato, what are you doing here?" Korra stepped into her fighting stance, and watched him pull out a remote. "If you look at the floor, Avatar, you will see that I'm only a projection, coming from that disk" he said. Korra looked at the floor and realized that it was true. "Good bye Avatar." She was thrown into the air as he pushed the button, and bombs went off.

"What was that" Bolin asked. Mako jumped up and ran to the window. He looked out to see the arena engulfed in flames. "It's the arena, there's been more bombs set off!" The boys, along with Tenzin and Asami jumped up, while Pema took the children to bed. "Let's go see if they need any help, in case there was anyone nearby" Tenzin instructed. They all made it quickly down to the boat and went at top speed across the harbor.

When they arrived there was fire everywhere. "We need Korra. She could bend the water onto the flames" Asami said. "Where is she anyway" Bolin asked. "She never returned" Tenzin suddenly asked. They all shook their heads. "Guys, what if she was captured by Amon. She could have been in there" Mako exclaimed. He ran towards the fire and began to bend the flames away from his path. "KORRA!" He rummaged some more, lifting a huge piece of rock. "KORRA!" Suddenly he heard a groan. At the edge of the huge floating dock that supported the arena, was a person. Mako jumped over the debris and knelt down. "Oh, Korra" he gasped. Her hair was loose, and what was left of her clothes barely covered her bandages. "Mako" she managed. "Hush, we're all here" he said. "Tenzin, over here!" The Airbender looked over and ran towards Mako, followed by the others. "What do we do" Mako asked as Tenzin knelt down by him. "We'll take her to Air Temple Island." "How" Bolin asked. "Naga can take her" Mako said. Using his fingers, he whistled loudly and sure enough, Naga was nearby. "Hey girl, kneel down." Mako got onto the giant Polar Bear Dog while Tenzin and Bolin gently lifted Korra in front of him. Mako cradled her against his chest, "Naga, we have to go!" She slipped gently into the water and began to swim to the island. Tenzin, Bolin, and Asami ran to the docks and got back on the ferry.

By the time that Naga reached the island it had begun to pour down rain. "Korra, just hang on" Mako murmured to her. Naga pulled herself up and onto the dock, and ran up the path. "Good job Naga" Mako shouted over the rain and patted her shoulder. Naga lay down and Mako slid off of her back, still cradling Korra in his arms. He walked quickly into the house and into Korra's room. The others got there quickly and ran into the room. "Asami, you go wake Pema. Bolin, get one of the White Lotus guards who can Waterbend. Mako, stay with her for a minute" Tenzin said. Everyone did as they were told. "Mako, it hurts." Looking over, the Firebender saw Korra was awake. "Hey, hang in there Korra" he reassured her. Korra just closed her eyes and Mako reached out to hold her hand. It was a sudden whirlwind as everyone arrived to help Korra, and the three young members of team Avatar were ushered out of the room. "She's gonna be okay right" Bolin asked. "I don't know Bo."

"So how is she doing" Mako asked Tenzin. The weary eye Airbender pinched the bridge of his nose. "She is bruised, and has a wound on her side, but thankfully not hurt as badly as we had thought. I don't know how she did it, but Korra managed to keep from getting burned. I asked her what she remembered, and she said that it was Hiroshi Sato." Mako frowned and clenched his fists. "Can I talk to her" he asked. Tenzin nodded and sat down on a cushion, resting his tired body. Mako made his way to Korra's room and slid between the hanging beads. She lay under a Water Tribe blanket that had a picture of Naga stitched into it. Sitting on the stool beside her was Asami. "Hey, you go get some rest. I'll sit with her" he said, putting a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. Asami just nodded and headed to her room.

They had all taken turns sitting with Korra, but Tenzin still went in to check on her every few hours. "Hey, how do you feel" he asked. Korra frowned, "You know how many times I've been asked that?" Mako shrugged. "You feel good enough to be a grump. I meant it more as a 'What's broken, and what hurts' kind of question." Korra stuck out her tongue and tried to sit up, but winced as pain shot through her sore body, "Ow!" "Here, try this" Mako said, putting another pillow behind her. "So… is Asami mad at you" Korra asked. "No, why would she be?" Korra looked away. "Ikki told her that I like you, and now you're sitting with me." "Oh, I didn't know that. Has she said anything to you" Mako asked. Korra shook her head. "Mako, can you help me into the sitting room? I'm tired of being separated from everyone" Korra grumbled.

Mako stood up and started to help her stand, but Korra fell into him. "Ah!" She clutched her stomach, but tried again. "Here, if you're getting out of bed you may already you don't need to hurt yourself." Mako gently swung her up into his arms and exited her room. When they reached the sitting room, Asami glared a little as her boyfriend held the Avatar. "Can you get a bowl of water" Korra asked Bolin. He nodded and came back a few moments later, holding the bowl. "Mako, you can put me down now" she said, blushing as much as he did.

Once she was settled, Korra bent the water onto her hand and began to heal the wound on her side some more. "Ahhh" she sighed, "that feels better." "May I talk to Korra alone for a moment" Tenzin asked. The others got up to leave and Tenzin shut the door behind them. "Korra, how did you keep from being burned?" Shrugging, the young Avatar bent the water back into the bowl. "I don't know. I had some more hallucinations…flashbacks…whatever they are! I saw Aang, Sokka, and Toph standing there. But the weirdest part, I saw a man with a scar this time. Do you know who it is?" Tenzin looked out the window. "It sounds like Zuko. He was the one who helped Aang found the Republic." "You mean _Fire Lord_ Zuko" Korra asked, surprise lacing her voice. Tenzin nodded. "I don't know what this means. Close your eyes and try to meditate. Maybe you'll find something" he instructed.

Korra did as he asked and quickly began to see the same images as before. She gasped as the pictures began to show the battle between Aang and a person, the face of which couldn't be seen. Suddenly, Korra screamed as the person attacked her, causing pain to shoot through her. "Korra" Tenzin yelled, putting a hand on her shoulder. The others ran in to see what was the matter. Tenzin jumped back as her eyes flew open and she leapt to her feet. Panting, Korra looked around. "What happened" she asked. "I don't know. What were you seeing Korra" Tenzin asked her. "There was…" she began, but her eyes rolled back into her head, and Mako reached out to quickly catch her as she fell.


	3. Chapter 3

LoK The Avatar State Pt. 3-

"Korra." The young Avatar turned and noticed Aang standing behind her. "Aang, what's going on?" "It's time you learned everything about being the Avatar" he replied. A thick mist seemed to swirl around them and suddenly disappeared. Korra looked around and noticed the many statues that filled the room, spiraling up and onto the walls. "These are all the past Avatars," Aang began. He explained the connection made with each element and how the Avatar must connect with the Spirit World.

"But that's the problem," Korra cried, "I can't connect with the Spirits." Aang smirked and spoke once again. "What do you think you're doing right now?" Korra's eyes went wide, and she smiled. "So can you answer a question for me?" Aang nodded. "How did I make it through the bombing of the arena?" Aang placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You called me. When you connected with my spirit you were protected" he explained. "Wow" was all she said. "It's time for you to be getting back" Aang said. The thick mist returned until Korra couldn't see a thing. "Aang, what if I have questions" she called. "You'll find a way to ask me. I'm a part of you" she heard him say.

Suddenly, she was in Mako's arms. Korra looked up into his amber eyes and smiled. "Help me up." Confused, he did as she said and helped her back to her feet. "Are you okay" he asked. She nodded and looked around at everyone else. "I met Aang." Everyone's eye widened and Tenzin spoke up. "What happened?" Korra told them what she had learned and about how she had managed to survive the explosion.

"That's amazing" Mako said. "I know," Korra said, "and I feel great!" An idea popped into her head and she looked to Tenzin. "I want to try something!" She turned and bolted outside, followed by her friends. She quickly reached the courtyard and walked to the center. Closing her eyes, Korra extended her arms and focused. "Aang," she said, "show me what to do."

Mako and the others watched as she stood there. "What's she doing" Bolin asked. "I'm not sure" Tenzin replied. Suddenly, a huge wind swept through and Korra was surrounded by a swirling orb of air. With a swift movement of her hands, a wave of water rose and swept her up in a giant plume. Chunks of rock flew in a circle at her waist, and fire seemed to mix with the water. "How is she doing that" Mako asked Tenzin. "Aang must have opened her mind and shared more than simple knowledge" he replied.

Slowly, the four elements surrounding the young Avatar dispersed and she lowered to the ground. Turning, she smiled and ran towards her friends. Mako hugged her and swung her around, followed by Bolin giving her a high five. Tenzin put a hand on her shoulder and spoke. "Well done Korra. It seems you learned much from Avatar Aang." Korra smiled at her Airbending master. "Thank you Tenzin. And by the way, Aang says hi." Tenzin's face lit up a little and he smiled even bigger. Asami still stood silently at the back of the group and watched as Korra was praised.

"Well, I think you've earned a day of relaxation. Go have fun," Tenzin said, "but don't get separated. You'll have to watch your back if you go to the city." The teens all nodded and agreed. Tenzin headed back towards the house.

In the week that followed, Korra spent more time than ever meditating and airbending. Mako and Bolin had continued training, and the three members of Team Avatar grew stronger by the day.

"Hey guys," Korra called, "come here for a minute." Mako and Bolin walked over to where she stood in the courtyard. "I have an idea. We need to find Amon before he can do anymore damage" she began. "How," Bolin asked. "Yeah, he could've killed you last time and he's getting more support than ever now" Mako chimed in. "I know that, but I say we sneak out and find him ourselves. Tonight." The boys looked at each other, and then back to Korra, nodding. "Meet me here at midnight" she ordered.

The moonless night hid the three creeping figures well as they slipped down to the dock. "Come on, I left Naga waiting for us around here" Korra whispered. They quickly came upon the polar bear dog, who was napping against the wall of rock. Climbing onto Naga's back, they quickly slipped into the water and Korra bent the water to create an air bubble. They reached the city docks quickly and made their way downtown. Near the statue of Fire Lord Zuko, whose flame had been extinguished by Equalists, Korra noticed that no one was really around. "Where are all the little tattlers who squeak info for us?" Bolin shrugged, but Mako frowned and spoke quietly. "Guys, something isn't right. We should get out of here." Just as he finished speaking, chi-blockers appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them. "Well, Avatar, you evaded me yet again. But, this time I have the upper hand." Korra turned and saw Amon walking through the group towards her. "Yeah," she retorted, "I'm kinda stubborn like that."

"I hate to have to repeat myself, but you've got nowhere to go this time Avatar." "Wanna bet" Korra growled. She swung her arms forward, airbending a huge blast at the masked man. He and several others tumbled back, landing at the foot of the giant statue of Zuko. "Let's go" Mako cried, firebending at the chi-blockers that rushed at them. As they made a break for it through a gap in the confused chi-blockers, Korra looked around. "Where is Bolin?" "Avatar, you wouldn't want to just leave your friend behind would you. Korra turned and saw the earthbender being forced to kneel before Amon. "BOLIN!" Mako screamed and ran for his brother, but was taken down quickly. Korra tried to firebend, but a chi-blocker attacked her and she fell to her knees.

"It's time your friends learned a lesson" Amon said, placing his hands on Bolin's head. The earthbender gasped and fell forward into the dirt. "No" Korra cried, tears coming to her eyes. Mako's face was frozen in horrified terror as Amon stepped towards him. "Your turn," Amon laughed. Mako seemed to melt into nothing, becoming an empty shell of himself. He looked over, and his eyes locked with Korra's. "It's gonna be okay," he said to her. She squeezed her eye shut. Suddenly, a fury rose within her. Rage filled her to the very brim and she screamed her anger. "NO!" She threw the chi-blockers who had been holding her like they were wads of paper. "This ends now," she said.

Mako watched as Korra's eyes were filled with a blue light and she rose into the air. With ease she used a massive wave to capture and freeze the chi-blockers. Amon had backed away and she used earthbending to stop him in his tracks. "Amon, you have ruined and ended people's lives," the voices of all the past Avatars boomed from her mouth. She got a flash of a memory and observed its details carefully. Aang was taking away Ozai's bending. Korra quickly followed the example and trapped Amon in rock. "You are more than you say you are. A waterbender, turned bloodbender, turned revolutionary. Thankfully, some of what you have done can be reversed." She blasted his face with air, and his mask went flying. "You're done." She put her fingers on his chest and head, focusing her energy. Amon gasped and slumped forward. Korra released the rock holding him and turned to where Mako now supported Bolin.

Her hands only rested on his head a moment when Bolin's eyes flew open and he looked at Korra. "Thanks," he managed. Mako whistled and Naga quickly appeared, allowing Bolin to be placed on her back. He turned and looked at Korra, whose eye still glowed. She looked up at the large statue and jumped forward, sending a large fire blast to the top of the statue. The flame in Zuko's hand was reignited. Korra bowed in respect and the glow faded from her eyes. Mako walked towards her and caught her gaze as she rose, giving her a proud smile. Her eyes fluttered and she fell into Mako's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is the end, I hope you've enjoyed!**

LoK: The Avatar State Pt. 4

"Korra" the voice called gently. "Where am I" Korra asked groggily. "You're on Air Temple Island. You're safe" the voice replied. Korra opened her eyes and saw Mako holding her hand. "How do you feel," Tenzin asked. "I'm fine," she said, "I just got a little tired." Looking around, she smiled at everyone—the kids being the only absent party—and spoke once again. "Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm okay guys." They all nodded and took turns patting her on the shoulder. "I told them what you did" Mako explained when everyone else was gone. "I'll let you sleep," he said, "you look like you're still tired."

Mako stood and smiled down at her, before turning to leave. As he stepped out of Korra's room, Asami put a hand on Mako's shoulder. "Can we talk" she asked. He nodded and followed her outside.

When they were out of sight from the house, Asami spoke. "Mako, I know you care for Korra. I know you kissed her." Mako frowned, "Bolin. Asami please, I'm sorry for you hearing about that from someone else, but don't be angry with me." Asami crossed her arms and turned her back to him. "Mako, you're just trying to kid yourself. Stop stringing me along" she said angrily. "I don't know what you're talking about" Mako yelled back. "You love her" Asami nearly screamed. Mako looked away, unable to lie to her face and deny it. "We're done, Mako. I'm leaving" she whispered. He raised his gaze in time to see her running down the path and onto the pier. Instead of running after her, he rushed back towards the house.

Walking straight to Korra's room, he poked his head in first to make sure she was awake. Korra smiled. "I wasn't _that_ tired. What's going on? I heard a bit of yelling." Mako sat beside her bed once again, but scooted away as she threw her legs over the side and tried to stand. "I want to walk around," she told him. Nodding, Mako allowed Korra to lean on him a little and led her into the courtyard. "Where is Asami?" Mako looked over his shoulder at the ferry that was now halfway to the city. "She's gone," he said, "and we're done." Korra's eyes gave away her shock and Mako smiled a little. "She knew I was just lying to myself and to her, so she ended it." Confused, Korra asked "Lying about what?" Mako smiled and replied. "That I wasn't in love with you." Then, he kissed her.


End file.
